It is a common practice among commuters to carry personal items to their work station at the beginning of their shift, and then carry those same items with them when they leave at the end of their shift. During the time that they are at work, it is necessary to store their belongings in or near their desk or workstation. For example, women who commute to an office building often wear street shoes during their commute, and carry dress shoes to be worn while in the office. It is therefore necessary to store their street shoes in an inconspicuous location while at work.
In addition to personal items, electronic devices and accessories are commonly used at a desk or workstation. Examples of such devices include external tape or CD-ROM drives for the computer, and personal music devices. Often, there is insufficient space on the desktop to accommodate such devices.
Presently, these items are stored in a desk drawer, under the desk, or on the floor in the work area. In addition to being unsightly, the storage of personal items on the floor is at best a nuisance, and at worst a safety hazard.
A multitude of storage devices are available for purchase, primarily in the form of boxes, baskets, and bins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,552 to O'Barr shows a portable drawer that can be mounted to the underside of a desk. However, this device is not collapsible, and thus takes up significant space in shipping and merchandising, as well as in transport to the location where it will be used. Furthermore, other conventional storage devices currently available must be placed on the floor or other surface. So, while they may be less unsightly than the objects to be stored, they do not eliminate the clutter and hazard of personal items stored in the work area.
A need exists, therefore, for a device for storing an object or objects in an inconspicuous location near a desk or workstation.
A further need exists for a device for storing an object or objects which is compact and lightweight.
A need also exists for a device for storing an object or objects which can be collapsed for space-saving packaging, transportation and storage.
Yet another need exists for a device for storing an object or objects which will accommodate the power cords commonly found on external tape or CD-ROM drives for the computer, and personal music devices.